


AkihBirb...Akihwhat?

by RikoBeamu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, technologically inept Kotori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoBeamu/pseuds/RikoBeamu
Summary: One of the girls is new Snapchat and mistakenly messages Maki instead of Umi. No big deal right? Except the subject of conversation was about Maki.





	AkihBirb...Akihwhat?

Maki threw her bag over her shoulder as she stormed out of the music room. Allowing herself to be added to the group snapchat was a mistake. How was she supposed to study with constant notifications coming through; with the incessant Nico Nico Nii coming through her speakers, with endless parfait photos from a certain duo in the third year, archery photos from Umi, Idol photos from Hanayo- she was an idol for God’s sake! In her heart of heart, she knew Hanayo meant well, but why she thought Maki would want to see newspaper clippings of herself, was beyond her. Like the Nozoeli duo, more food photos came from Honoka! She came from a medical background, she told her so many times how unhealthy the food was, yet it fell on deaf ears, no wonder Honoka felt sick after every workout. And Rin, bless her soul, probably the only photos she could tolerate…cats.

Walking through the school grounds and finding a local café, the Redhead shrugged herself out of her blazer and sat down at a table. Pulling out her phone, she frowned; not only at the thought of lost study time, but at the 25 notifications. 25?! What was so important about food and photos of herself? Maki was about to place her phone back down when it buzzed, not recognising the snapchat name ‘AkihBirb’ she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and opened the photo, nearly throwing her phone down in shock. It was a photo of her, where she was sitting, right now, with the caption “She looks so good today…” There was no one else in the shot, the comment was definitely about her.

  
Having never been at the receiving end of someone’s affection before, Maki didn’t know how to react, or what to do? Being ever-so-logical, she replied to the comment with a photo of her own, her coffee, and a comment, “Do I know you?” Just a minute later, she heard a chair fall to the floor and the bell of the café ringing, looking at the photo again, and the angling of it; Maki concluded that the person who sent the image, was the person who just ran out of the place. Throwing a 1000yen note on the table, Maki grabbed her belongings and left, hoping to catch whoever it was. The park across the road was the safest bet, but Maki didn’t see anyone there? Accepting defeat, the Redhead sat on a bench and replied to the mysterious AkihBirb…the response she received had her dropping her phone this time, cringing when she noticed the crack in the screen.

“…Umi. I think I sent your message to Maki. Send help.”  
Maki blinked once and blinked again, rereading the message through her now cracked screen, she couldn’t comprehend it. Who had sent a message to Umi, and about her?! It had to be one of the girls, but girls didn’t say things like that about each other? Right? Noticing a shadow in front of her, Maki lifted her head and saw Kotori- good, Kotori was a sensible girl, she could help her with this! It wasn’t unusual to see her in the area, Akihabara was closeby. Wait, Akih? No. No chance.

“Maki-chan. Nice to see you!” Kotori stood in front of her, looking as radiant as ever, hands folded behind her back. Maki noticed some unease and was going to try something. Pulling her phone out, she sent an image of the sky to AkihBirb. Not a minute later, Kotori’s phone buzzed and she went Red in the face, Kotori never blushed. She worked as a maid, they could deal with all sorts of men, all sorts of trouble, and the girl in front of her was always *so* composed. There was absolutely no way Maki thought.

“You’re not getting that? Could be important.” Maki quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s just Umi, I’m supposed to be meeting her later…”

“Did she send help?” Make tried her best not to laugh as the realisation dawned upon Kotori’s face. The other girl walked around and sat next to Maki, throwing her head in her hands and sighing.

“I only got Snapchat today!” Kotori exasperated. “Your name is underneath Umi’s and it just happened!” The girl refused to lift her head up.

“You think I look good?” Maki was trying to grasp the situation.

“Alwa--” Kotori cut herself off. “Of course you do!”

“So much so that you had to tell Umi about it, and proceeded to ask for help after?” Maki was enjoying this more than she should. Her head was telling her that this was wrong, that they were both girls, that her family would disapprove, that it just wasn’t…right? But her heart was winning this battle. She always admired Kotori and her tenacity, her drive, her ambition and passion for others. And damn she looked good. Wait, Maki blanched as the realisation of her own thought hit her. Her cheeks matching her hair colour.

“Please don’t hate me, or tell any of the other girls…” Kotori finally lifted her head to see Maki looking at her, her cheeks looking a similar shade to her own.

“On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Dad had a reservation for that new restaurant in Shinjuku tonight, he had to cancel…” Maki stood up and walked behind Kotori, placing a hand on either shoulder, before leaning down and whispering in a voice she’d never heard herself speak before. “I want you to come.”

“Maki! That’s shameless!” Kotori frowned as she uttered words which made her sound too much like Umi.

“To the restaurant.” Maki laughed.

“Oh my God.”

“But I’m sure that can be arranged…”

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload with a few minor amendments. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
